Dimension
by GWingAngel
Summary: Five pilots from a different galaxy suddenly find themselves in the G-boys galaxy! Will the G-boys keep them alive long enough to find out what's happening?
1. Blinding Green Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song by Papa Roach.  
  
Author: GWingAngel  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
GWA: Um, the G-boys aren't exactly in this chapter, but they will be in the next chapter. Guaranteed. Um, I'll write more at the end. Enjoy. //thoughts// (lyrics)  
  
Chapter 1 Blinding green light  
  
  
  
Flashes of light blinked up in the sky. A war raged on above the heads of the ground bound people. Gundams were fighting those in the space colonies. The people of Linop watched as five different colors of light zigzagged and large explosions followed behind them. They all cheered as the enemy mobile suits were blown up.  
  
"Is Len going to be alright?" a little boy asked his dad. The dad looked at the boy on his shoulders and nodded.  
  
"He's a great pilot. Just watch his red suit and pray to it, all will be okay." The boy nodded and closed his eyes. His father looked up and watched the red light swirl and destroy numerous suits.  
  
/Damn the colonies/ the father thought angrily /If they didn't try to take over us from space we wouldn't be going through this. /  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Hopes of the world were counting on his and his fellow comrade's shoulders. Something inside him screamed at him that this was the last battle. That this would bring out the end of the war and the decision was up to him and his comrades. Him and his comrades. The world on the shoulders of teenagers.  
  
Lights flashed on his screen as two Dog Suits aimed their Energy guns at him. He quickly swept by them and cut them in half with his red energy saber.  
  
No matter what he knew that he had to at least come out of this battle alive. His family awaited his return on Linop and he had a job to carry out. He had to support his family. His brother was too small to work and his dad had a leg injury that made him useless with any kind of manual labor. He had to survive.  
  
Lenny arched his back as two enemy mobile suits shot at him. How noble, he quickly though. Lenny quickly flipped a switch in his cockpit and a whirring sound started.  
  
"Uh oh," a voice rang on the communications line, "Lenny's in his zone. Give the guy space." The four other suits brought all the suits that would follow towards another part of space. Lenny smirked and quickly looked at the suits around him. About 15 Dog Suits 18 Tiger Suits and 7 Rat Suits.  
  
A guitar started strumming then the drums and the bass guitar made their entrance. Then the song started and everything seemed to focus. His theme song, they all had one and his was by a band called Papa Roach. The song was called born with nothing, die with everything. His life was like this song and he was in the zone.  
  
//First I'll take out the 7 Rat Suits, then keep the rest of the suits in front of me. None in the back. The last blast might have weakened that point back there. // (Fed-up, tired, sick and twisted, one-man army, I'm enlisted, trust yourself no one else, fuck a hero be yourself, and I don't need your lousy hand-out, clinched fist I'll fight my way out, find my way out. People wake up and sing along. I trust no one, my trust is gone.)  
  
They were only his comrades, nothing more and nothing less. After the war they would all be gone and he would be with his family. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
(Born with nothing, die with everything. Born with nothing, die with everything. In a daze these days go by, faster and faster I speed through life, now I've got to take control, of my mental and physical, never sheltered from life's hard storms, and I was cold but now I'm warm, inside I'm warm, and now I am warm. People wake up and sing along, I trust no one, my trust is gone. Born with nothing, die with everything.)  
  
He didn't remember anything about his mother. When his brother was born she died and now the little kid was a precious reminder of his mother. His father worked the little family from almost nothing then the war started, so if he died both his family's lives would end and Linop would end. He was born with nothing and would die with everything. He would take them all down with him.  
  
The Rat Suits were easy to destroy and now it was time for the mixture of Tiger and Dogs Suits which had an uncountable amount of Puppet Programs installed. Puppet Programs were made so humans could sit and watch the metal destroyed. No work for them, just sit and let the puppets do the work. Tigers and Dogs. They actually looked like the animals that they represented in their Zodiac.  
  
A Tiger Suit blasted towards him ready to pounce. He quickly grabbed it by its hind legs and swung it into the other mobile suits. The Red Gundam took out its Red Saber and started to easily slice through each animal suit in front of him.  
  
*flash* A white mobile suit flew in front of him and sliced through some olive green humanoid suits.  
  
*flash*  
  
A blast hit him from the side. A Tiger Suit hit him with its tail gun. It roared at him and was easily sliced through mid-roar with the Red Saber. He blinked and noticed the silence around him. The music had stopped and everything became bigger. All the suits were retreating and in the back of his mind he heard the people of Linop cheering this fact. He smiled and relaxed.  
  
"Hey, what was with the pause?," the voice from before asked.  
  
He shrugged to himself knowing they couldn't see him. "I saw this weird suit in front of me."  
  
"Was it red and orange?"  
  
"Um, no, it was white and blue."  
  
"I saw a blue and white one too. Did it have a dragon like arm?," another voice asked.  
  
"No, it was just blue and white with a red shield," Lenny answered.  
  
"I saw a black suit," another voice quietly added.  
  
"And you Rio? Did you see anything?," Lenny asked.  
  
"I saw a gray and white suit," Rio answered.  
  
Suddenly all the suits were hit from behind and engulfed in a green light. They were all encased in a large green bubble.  
  
"What the-?" They each tried to blast through, cut through, or crash through the green sphere.  
  
"You pilots have hopeless dreams. How can you actually believe that you can defeat us? It's now your end," a taunting voice floated into their cockpits.  
  
"Let us out!!!"  
  
The five suits that had blasted them all came out from their invisibility modes.  
  
"I didn't think they would actually make Dragon Suits," the quiet voice mused.  
  
The Dragons lifted up their guns and pointed them at the open Gundams.  
  
"Can't we detonate?"  
  
"We don't know if the blast will reach outside this bubble."  
  
The five dragons suits were powered up.  
  
"Good-bye pilots."  
  
The Dragon Suits released the energy blast at the Gundams. But just inches from impact.  
  
*flash*  
  
Five different colored suits were crowded together and ready to take on the space suits in front of them. Soulless Mobile Dolls ready to be sliced through and nothing but scrap metal. They all powered up their weapons and readied themselves. They charged and the dolls and a bright flash of light illuminated where they just were.  
  
*flash*  
  
A light illuminated the sky and nothing was left of the five Linop Gundams.  
  
(Searching and finding the truth inside myself, inside myself. Searching, finding, truth. Fed-up, tired, sick and twisted, one-man army, I'm enlisted, trust yourself trust no one else, fuck a hero be yourself. And I don't need your lousy hand-out, clinched fist I'll fight my way out, fight my way out, find my way out. Born with nothing and die with everything. My soul was starving. I was born with nothing and I'll die with everything.)  
  
  
  
GWA: How is it? See they're from another place and sort of get sucked up into the G-boy's world. Like they were in the same place the G-boys were in at the same time. And their Zodiac is the Chinese Zodiac. K? Well, any comments will be appreciated and ideas of any scenes like Duo and Heero should be caught doing 'something'. K? Thanks! 


	2. Linop? Basketball?

Disclaimer: *looks around* nope still don't see that legal contract on me owning them. So don't sue cause it'll never belong to me!  
  
Author: GWingAngel  
  
Rating: PG-13?  
  
Gwing: I guess it's somewhat of an AU cause it doesn't fit in the series.  
  
Chapter 2 Linop? Basketball?  
  
  
  
For some reason Heero's vision was a little green and he could almost make out different mobile suits etched out in the stars. He also felt another presence around him. He pushed it from his mind and concentrated on the mass of mobile dolls in front of him.  
  
"So what are we going to do guys?," Duo asked as his face popped on the screen.  
  
"We either self-destruct," Quatre gulped, "or we just charge."  
  
"We're charging," Wufei stated.  
  
"Fine," Heero said, "On the count of three." "One," Trowa said, "Two. Three." They all charged forward to the mass of mobile suits.  
  
The green around his eyes became brighter and more distinct. He felt a hot flash run through his body and everything was engulfed in white hot fire. Heero had to block his eyes from the light, but felt the heat permeate his suit.  
  
The light seemed to stop and he took his arms from his eyes. There wasn't a trace of the mobile dolls. Did one of the Gundams self-destruct?  
  
"Roll call," Heero said.  
  
"Pilot 02," Duo said coughing slightly.  
  
"Pilot 03," came Trowa's voice.  
  
"04 is okay," Quatre said.  
  
"Pilot 05."  
  
"Pilot 01," Heero said and cut off the communications. Everyone was alright, but what was that heat and light.  
  
"Um, Heero," Duo's voice started, "I think you should turn around and see this." Heero raised and eyebrow and slowly turned around. Heero got out his light saber.  
  
In front of the pilots were five Gundam look-alikes. They were different types and colors, but all looked like some sort of spin-off of the Gundams.  
  
"Is this a new type of OZ suit?" Wufei asked poking at a powder blue Gundam with the end of his triton.  
  
"I would have seen the plans," Heero answered glaring at them all.  
  
"Well, we should see if we can at least contact them," Quatre said. Heero grunted and tried to hack into their communicating system. Their faces blinked onto his screen. He scanned them and found that they were all teenagers about their age and were all unconscious. Heero quickly relayed the image to his friends.  
  
"Who are they?" Quatre whispered.  
  
"Could they be with OZ?" Trowa asked.  
  
"If they are they're crappy pilots," Duo said, "They sneak up on us then went all unconscious." Duo crossed his arms over his chest and looked at all of them.  
  
They were all about 15 and there were three boys and two girls. One boy had sandy blond hair that was spiked up. Another boy had mahogany hair that was tangled, but looked like it went a little lower than the bottom of his ears. The other boy had stubby dark green hair. The girls were completely different in hair color. One girl had bright wavy blond hair and a tanned complexion while the other girl had lightly tanned skin and dark hair that had white at the tips.  
  
"We should get them out of their suits before they suffocate," Quatre said.  
  
"We don't know what side they're on," Heero growled.  
  
"Well, we make sure they're okay then interrogate them," Duo suggested. They all nodded and took the Gundams towards a space base.  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Cold and hard. Nothing like his warm Gundam. Noah opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room with the rest of his friends and they were all tied to chairs. He tried to get out of his holds, but they were made out of some type of metal.  
  
The door opened and a Chinese teen with slick black hair walked in. Their eyes met and they were immediately engaged in a glaring contest.  
  
"Hey Wufei," Duo's voice rang, "Are you going to stand in the doorway forever or what?" Wufei looked away and turned to the braided teen.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell. One of the pilots has woken up." Duo poked his head in and saw that the boy with stubby green hair was awake. He smiled at him.  
  
"Hey there," Duo greeted but the boy only looked away. Duo shrugged. "I'll get the others," he said to Wufei and walked off.  
  
Wufei walked in further and looked at the other teens.  
  
"Where are we?" Noah growled. Wufei looked up at him and shrugged.  
  
"You really don't need to know." Noah was ready to attack the teen, if only he wasn't tied up now.  
  
His friends started to moan and grumble as they started to slowly come into consciousness. Wufei turned around and joined his friends who had just entered the room.  
  
"Where are we?" Rio grumbled.  
  
"On a space barge heading to Earth," Duo answered. All of their heads shot up and noticed that they were all tied to chairs.  
  
"Earth?" the girl with dark hair, asked.  
  
"Uh yeah. Why, were you born on the colonies?" Duo asked.  
  
They all shook their heads. "Why would we want to be born there?" the blond girl asked.  
  
"We were born there," Trowa said.  
  
The five mysterious pilots looked away and grumbled.  
  
"Whose side are you guys are?" Heero asked.  
  
"We're on Linop's side," Lenny said shaking his mahogany hair from his eyes.  
  
"Who's Linop?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Linop is the planet we live on," Lenny answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Where is Linop then?" Wufei continued.  
  
"Um, well it's the third planet from the Pastel's star."  
  
"Pastel?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah it's our galaxy. The Pastel galaxy," Lenny said.  
  
"I'm soooo confused," Duo said rubbing his temples.  
  
"Fine," Heero said, "Then what are your names?"  
  
They all looked towards Lenny who nodded and looked up at the earth boys.  
  
"I'm Lenny."  
  
"My name is Noah."  
  
"I'm Rio," answered the boy with spiky sandy blond hair.  
  
"The name's Mika," the girl with blond hair answered.  
  
"Serene," the one with dark hair answered.  
  
"Now what are your names?" Lenny asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo growled in frustration and stepped towards them.  
  
"My name is Duo, the Japanese asshole is Heero, the Chinese asshole is Wufei, the blond is Quatre, and the silent acrobat is Trowa. Any questions?"  
  
"Can you untie us?" Mika whined, "My wrists are starting to hurt." Serene rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can you at least untie me so I can cover my ears from her stupid whining," Serene said evenly.  
  
"Excuse me? At least I'm not some freak like you!"  
  
"At least I have my natural hair color," answered softly.  
  
"This is my natural color!"  
  
"Please, I saw you with a bottle of blonde on one of our missions."  
  
"If I wasn't tied up."  
  
"Girls!" Rio, Noah, and Lenny shouted. They both looked away from each other.  
  
The earth pilots were silent and a bit confused. Were they supposed to argue like that?  
  
"Ok," Quatre said slowly, "Um, so let me get this straight. You are all from a planet called Linop in the Pastel Galaxy and you're fighting for your planet against."  
  
"The colonies in space," Rio answered, "They're trying to control the planet's axis and take over all types of trade."  
  
"Ok, so you're fighting against the people of space and how did you guys get here?"  
  
"Um, all of the Dog, Rat and Tiger suits retreated and we were enjoying the momentary peace when Dragon Suits sneaked up on us undetected and surrounded us in a green bubble. The fired at us and ended up in space with you guys," Lenny explained.  
  
"Dragon, dog, rat, and tiger? What are you talking about?" Wufei asked.  
  
"They're suits from an organization called GAZ. Group of the Alternate Zodiac."  
  
"The Chinese zodiac," Wufei continued. Lenny nodded.  
  
Duo coughed, calling everyone's attention. "Okay, let me try my hand at sorting this out." He sucked in a deep breath. "You all live on Linop in the Pastel galaxy. You fight the colonies in space who has an organization of the Chinese Zodiac or GAZ. You were all engulfed in a green light and transported to where we were and now you're tied up," Duo said really fast. He looked at all of the mysterious kids. They nodded.  
  
"And what's your story?" Mika asked.  
  
"We've got the opposite problem," Trowa answered.  
  
"We're fighting the earth because they're trying to control the colonies and we're fighting OZ. Order of the Zodiac," Wufei continued.  
  
"We're on earth in the Milky Way Galaxy," Heero said.  
  
"Oh!" Noah exclaimed, "I know where that is!"  
  
"It's not the chocolate," Duo said.  
  
"Chocolate?" Noah asked. Duo shook his head and motioned him to continue. "Okay, well the Milky Way Galaxy is approximately 128 billion light years away from our galaxy. So you guys are our neighbors or something." Noah smiled while everybody else sweat dropped.  
  
"So are you going to let us go?" Lenny asked.  
  
Heero, Trowa and Wufei both turned around and left the room. Quatre sighed and smiled at them all. "Well, do you have some where to go?"  
  
"What part of a different planet didn't you understand?" Serene growled. Everybody turned to glare at her, but she ignored them and coolly looked at Quatre.  
  
"No," Lenny sighed, "we don't have a place to stay. We don't know anything about earth."  
  
"Well, you can stay at my mansion when we get there. For now you guys are going to have to bunk up," Quatre explained. "Well there are two more rooms left on this barge. Wufei has a room to himself so maybe one of you can bunk with him and then the rest of you can double up."  
  
"I'm going with Lenny," Mika said glomping onto his shoulder. Serene rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll go with whoever," Serene said.  
  
Quatre nodded and showed them to their rooms.  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
A bell rang through the barge signifying breakfast. Noah emerged from Wufei's room while Rio and Serene came from another. Lenny dragged Mika towards the cafeteria as she as still holding his arm.  
  
The new pilots followed the Gundam pilots and they all settled down at one table while the Maguanacs spread themselves around the remaining ones. The table was rectangular and had seats attached at the sides. On one side was Quatre, Duo, Noah, Lenny, and Mika while on the other side was Trowa, Heero, Wufei, Rio, and Serene. The breakfast menu was scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and a piece of fruit.  
  
Serene yawned as she stared at the scrambled eggs. She took a bite of it and decided she needed salt. She looked over at Quatre who was nearest the salt.  
  
"Can I please get the salt Quatre?" Serene asked.  
  
Quatre nodded and yawned. "Yeah, hold on Serene."  
  
Quatre took the salt and passed it down towards Serene.  
  
"Thanks Quatre," Serene said.  
  
"No problem," Quatre smiled.  
  
"Quatre," Trowa started, "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Serene. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Yeah I'd like some salt, thanks Serene," Rio said.  
  
Serene handed him the salt and he poured it onto his eggs.  
  
"Butter please!" Mika announced cheerfully. Lenny nodded and held out his hand towards the butter at the opposite end of the table. The Gundam pilots looked up and noticed the butter wander over to Mika who happily started to spread it onto her toast.  
  
"Thanks Lenny," Mika chimed.  
  
The Gundam pilots stared in disbelief.  
  
"What-" Quatre started.  
  
"What do you mean why am I gawking at you?" Duo screamed.  
  
"Who are you talking to Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Serene asked me why I was gawking," Duo said matter-of-factly.  
  
"When did she ask that?" Wufei asked, "Because she hasn't said anything since she came here."  
  
"But.she asked me why I was gawking at her and I was saying it was because they were making things float."  
  
"So?" Serene asked.  
  
"So?" Duo started, "People can't make things float!"  
  
"They can't?" Mika asked in disbelief.  
  
"No they can't. How come you can make things float?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I don't make things float," Mika giggled, "I make small illusions."  
  
"What?" the Gundam pilots asked. Mika giggled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Noah continued, "Rio and Lenny can make things move while me and Mika can make illusions. Serene is the one who can talk into people heads."  
  
"How?" Wufei asked.  
  
The Linop pilots shrugged. "We've always been able to," Lenny answered, "It's just a reflex sort of thing."  
  
"An illusion?" Duo asked suddenly. Mika nodded. "Oh could you show me a stack of pancakes on my plate?" Mika nodded cheerfully and stuck out her hands towards Duo's plate. She closed her eyes and suddenly a pile of pancakes started to materialize on the plate. Duo licked his lips and grinned. "That is so cool," he said.  
  
"Can't you guys do something like that?" Serene asked.  
  
"Of course not or we would be showing you also," Wufei snapped. "Wait," he said realizing what just happened.  
  
"I hate mornings," she explained, "I hate talking during morning so if I need to talk I just talk telepathically."  
  
Wufei nodded slowly recognizing her voice in his head.  
  
"The psi powers help us during battles and getting out of cells. The powers also help us connect to our Gundams and it's a kind of signature so they can only operate with us in them," Noah explained.  
  
"Wow," Duo simply answered. Suddenly a Maguanac rushed to Quatre's side.  
  
"Master Quatre," the man said, "there's something wrong with the new Gundams."  
  
"What?" Quatre asked.  
  
"They're not opening and have some sort of shield on them."  
  
Quatre sighed and looked down the table at the new pilots. Serene got up and walked over to the man.  
  
"Can you take me to the hanger? I'm done with my breakfast," Serene said.  
  
"I'm coming," Heero added. Serene glared at him, but didn't motion for anything.  
  
The man nodded but looked hesitantly at Quatre.  
  
"The rest of us will be there right after breakfast," Quatre said.  
  
The man nodded and motioned for the two to follow him.  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Serene and Heero were both standing in front of a black and white Gundam. Serene walked up to the chest of the Gundam and put her hand onto a white circle. Suddenly lines and wires started to visibly show in yellow on the Gundam. Serene stepped back and allowed the chest to open up. When it did open up there was only a metallic black surface. There was no cockpit or seat of any sort.  
  
Heero walked up to Serene.  
  
"What.?" Heero started.  
  
Serene placed her hand back on the white spot and the chest closed again.  
  
"Let me see your cockpit," she said.  
  
Heero nodded and led her to his white and blue Gundam. He reached for a latch that opened the chest of the Gundam. The chest opened up to show a seat and several panels of buttons on it. Serene walked up to it and stuck her hand towards the cockpit. Nothing happened. She stepped into it and sat in the chair. She looked around at all the buttons without touching any.  
  
"Not that complex," she mumbled.  
  
"What's with your system?" Heero finally asked. Serene got up and walked back to her Gundam. The chest opened up again and Serene pointed to the metallic black surface.  
  
"When you walk into it your body is coated with a second skin or a sync suit. The sync suit is what helps you control it. Whatever motion you do the Gundam does."  
  
Heero nodded and stretched his hand towards the surface. Suddenly something grasped onto his hand and he quickly pulled to his chest. Heero looked down at his hand and noticed a black layer on it.  
  
"My sync suit is black. The other ones are different colors also."  
  
Heero glared at the metallic surface before Serene closed it.  
  
Serene walked up to an engineer and quickly told him that he could now fix anything outside the Gundam.  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Mika bounced happily into the hanger holding onto a blushing Quatre. Trowa glared at her secretly as they walked into the hanger.  
  
"Did you know my sync suit is pink?" Mika asked Quatre. Quatre shook his head as her pink and blue Gundam opened.  
  
"Sync suit?" Trowa asked. Mika nodded and in front of them was a metallic pink surface.  
  
"It puts the human and Gundam into sync. Whatever the pilot does the Gundam does," Heero explained walking up to them.  
  
"How do you know?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Serene explained it to me earlier."  
  
Mika nodded happily. "Mine is pink, Serene's is black, Rio's is green, Noah's is blue, and Lenny's is red."  
  
"I suddenly feel like our technology is totally obsolete," Quatre murmured.  
  
Mika giggled. "Oh it can't be that bad. You guys have to be passed using an actual cockpit with a seat." Mika chuckled by herself until she noticed the others weren't joining in. "Oh you poor guys. It's so much fun! Well except when they take off your arm."  
  
"You're arm actually falls off?" Duo asked joining in.  
  
"Well no, it's just that it numbs and you can't lift it. It's supposed to help us by using that simulation."  
  
"Oh," Duo said.  
  
"Hm, one of you wanna try out my suit?" Mika asked.  
  
"You know they can't do that," Rio interjected, "The suit would see that they're not they're pilot and crush them in the suit."  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Duo screamed. Mika giggled and shrugged.  
  
"Oops, forgot."  
  
Rio rolled his eyes. "Well, is there anything to do here? My Gundam is finished with its repairs."  
  
Quatre nodded. "There's a recreation room on the second level. Why don't we all go down there and play some basketball?"  
  
Duo jumped up enthusiastically and nodded.  
  
"Basketball?" Rio asked.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
"You don't know what basketball is?" Duo asked. Rio and Mika shook their heads. Duo sighed. "You Linop kids are truly weird."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Serene," Noah called knocking on her door. He got no answer and slowly opened the door. Serene was sitting on her bed bobbing her head to the music in her ears. She looked up at Noah and took off her headphones.  
  
"Yes?" Serene asked. Noah blinked and smiled at her.  
  
"Um, we're going to the rec. room to play basketball. Wanna come?"  
  
"Basketball?"  
  
"Yeah, it's some sort of game. You wanna come and learn it with us?"  
  
Serene shrugged and took off her headphones. "I have nothing better to do," she sighed and followed Noah out of the living quarters.  
  
  
  
Gwing: *wipes forehead* phew, that was one long chapter. So reviewing would be nice and if I get more than five for the two chapters combined I'll update as soon as possible! Woo hoo! 


End file.
